


would you use me like i did you?

by cesspitshrine



Series: Commissions [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Creampie, F/M, Group Sex, Harems, Jealousy, Mother/Son Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Pubic Hair, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesspitshrine/pseuds/cesspitshrine
Summary: There’s something so obscene and exciting, a thrill shooting down her back at the thought that someone could find them there. Maybe it would be someone from town, someone that would immediately recognize Delia and her son, piecing together that she is depraved enough to spy on Ash while he has sex with one of his friends. She feels herself growing wetter at the thought, but under it all, all the heat and excitement, the electricity in her skin, she can feel something dark curling up and twisting in her gut. It makes her chest clench and tamps down on the fire in her inside of fueling it. Soon enough she’s not enjoying the show, but rather wishing that was her, pressed up against a tree, being fucked senseless by her son until she’s trembling and crying out his name.Am I… jealous?
Relationships: Hanako | Delia Ketchum/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Janine/Ash, Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Series: Commissions [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035816
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	would you use me like i did you?

**Author's Note:**

> an anonymous commission

It’s not long after she starts up the vacuum once more to make a second pass over the living room does Delia hear a rather frustrated noise from across the room, coming from the kitchen specifically.

“I’m sorry, Mimey!” She shouts over the vacuum as she begins to make her way over the rug again. “But I want to have this place spotless when our little Ash gets here!”

She laughs at her words, giggling behind her hand, high and girlish for her age and all too cute. Ash has not been “little” in a long time, but it has never stopped her from calling him as such, much to her son’s perpetual embarrassment, only ever worsening whenever would do so in front of his friends. Little or not, it  _ has _ been a long time since she has seen her only son, what with him out on his journey now. He had hardly waited a day after his birthday to head out into the world, his new Pikachu perched on his shoulder and ready to face the world with his trainer. Or, at least, Kanto. 

It’s been so long since seeing him face to face, not over his short but frequent calls back home from whichever Pokemon Center he was staying at for a night or weekend. It feels like she was with him every step of the road, even if she was still in Pallet Town doing nothing more than going on with her usual day, Mr. Mime at her side as she counted the days until his return. 

And finally the day has come for Ash to come back home. Until he leaves again. 

Delia sighs as she thinks about the call, a tired smile coming over her face as she recalls his excitement at collecting all of his Kanto badges, eagerly showing her the shiny badges over during their video calls. She had hoped that with the completion of this set that maybe, just maybe, Ash would come home satisfied and ready to settle. However, despite all selfish hope, she knows what comes after your first eight badges: the Indigo League. And unfortunately, home is just a pit stop for a bit of pre Indigo League training for her son. All her hopes of him staying aside, there is still a deep seated pride in her chest, swelling each time she thinks of the kind of trainer her little Ash has surely become to be able to collect all of his badges and travel through the region all on his own, only his pokemon at his side. She knows all too well that not everyone is cut out for that kind of journey and it makes her so happy that her son was one one of the lucky few. 

As if reading her mind, Mr. Mime comes into the living room, Delia’s vacuuming finished for the time being, to make a happy sounding noise. It’s obvious that Ash’s absence affected not only her, but her companion as well. It was undeniably a difficult transition to make, having her rambunctious son tearing through the house one day, only to be gone and leaving Pallet Town behind the next. She smiles down at her companion, a lot less tired than before. 

She isn’t given time to respond to her pokemon before there is a knock against the door, echoing throughout the house, causing the pair to snap their head toward the door. Delia turns to look at the clock as she messes with her hair before she catches herself, it’s Ash, who is she trying to clean herself up for? Tidied up or not, Ash is early for once in his life, catching both her and Mr. Mime completely off guard. 

“Well, if he’s managed to get somewhere early, I guess his journey has done him some good, don’t you think?” Delia jokes, her hand muffling her soft laugh. She can tell that Mr. Mime is still behind her as she tucks the vacuum away in a corner of the living room, figuring that she will have to put it away properly some other time, not waiting to leave Ash waiting any longer. The two hurry to the door together and Delia wastes no time in opening it up, excitedly greeting her son with open arms. 

“Welcome home!” She cries, smiling so wide that her eyes are closed. She rushes forward to wrap her arms around her son only to realize too late that the person at her door doesn’t  _ feel _ like her son. She isn’t able to pull back from the man once a pair of strong, sturdy arms wrap around her waist, giving her a tight but gentle squeeze. 

Whatever panic had begun to set in started to simmer away as something else came over her, a familiar heat drifting through her to settle beneath her skin, making her feel like she was on fire. It’s only when the heat drifts lower and lower that Delia is forced to admit that she’s getting wet from being hugged by a stranger. Even when her arms come down from around the man’s neck, he doesn’t pull away from her, which only makes her predicament worse. Other than his build igniting something in her, his scent isn’t doing her any favors. Delia is no stranger to sweaty teen boys, having raised a child as active as Ash, but this isn’t the smell of a teenage boy, she realizes as she catches herself pressing her face deeper into this man’s shirt, hoping for a deeper whiff of his scent. 

He has a heavy musk, strong and all natural that screams  _ man.  _ She has to fight the urge to pull the man closer and take a deeper breath when he starts to pull away from her, leaving her head swimming from his scent. Initially, she wanted him to let go of her, but now she can’t help wishing that she was back in this man’s arms. His hands are still on her arms when he pulls away, they’re large enough to make Delia feel impossibly small in his grasp. A dark thought of how he could do anything to her and she wouldn’t be able to fight back, as if she would, flickers in her mind before she raises her head to look up at him. 

He is much taller than he had been when he left, and that’s nothing to say about his build. Ash had always been a strong child, but this man  _ looks  _ plenty strong himself. Young and strapping, his broad shoulders and large biceps practically bulging against the short sleeves of his plain white shirt. As her eyes trail down his tanned arms, they hone in on the sight of veins pressing against his skin, a faint outline that is only emphasized by the shadows cast along his skin from the sun beating down from above them. Delia catches herself, ashamed to have been ogling at this stranger like a piece of meat and lifts her gaze to his face and it’s no better, really. She takes her time raking over his strong jaw covered with dark stubble that looks to be just growing in for him. The stranger did not seem to notice, or mind, her staring if the wide smile stretched across his face and the exuberance gleaming in his dark eyes meant anything. It’s with a shock that she realizes that she  _ knows _ that smile and those happy eyes. 

_ It can’t be… _ She thinks, her hand coming up to her mouth in her surprise. 

“A-Ash?” She asks, her voice soft and disbelieving, heavy with confusion. Her question gets a laugh out of her son, loud and booming and not so different from his usual laugh, but there’s something new about it. There is a deeper and richer quality to his voice, no longer a boy’s like it had been before he left. He sounds just like any other man in town now. 

“Who else would it be, Mom?” His speaking voice wasn’t left untouched either, having received the same treatment as his laugh. Deeper than she had ever imagined her son being able to sound, but warm and brassy as he speaks with his usual bubbly tone, brimming with excitement. For as much as he has grown, Ash is still the same excitable young boy, no… he’s undeniably a man now.

Delia chuckles at his teasing and pokes back. “The way you look now, I thought it was a stranger at my door, Ash!”

His smile falters at her words, turning into a cute pout that looks misplaced on a face as ruggedy as his. “What do you mean by that, Mom?”

She can’t help another laugh at his words, his whining all too familiar to her. But before she can respond, there’s a sharp  _ smack _ as someone reaches out to slap his arm with a frustrated sigh. The sound startles her, making her jump in surprise before someone begins to speak behind Ash. 

“Do you really think you still look the way you did when we first met?” The voice is distinctly feminine, eliminating Delia’s first thought, thinking that the slap came from Gary. She remembers seeing him around Pallet Town, helping his grandfather at the lab if she recalled, figuring that Ash’s old rival might have ran into her son on his way back into town. Delia scooches over, peeking past her son’s large build to see a red haired woman glaring at her son, who has started to argue with her in earnest. Their short spat ends as quickly as it began when the red head notices Delia looking at her, confusion clear on her face. She is quick to turn from Ash, a polite smile replacing her frown before she starts to speak. 

“Hi, you must be Ash’s mom!” Delia nods, happy to have more guests, especially considering that the girl seems to be a friend of her son’s, but still reeling from the realization of how much her son has grown. She is about to extend her hand for a handshake before another woman makes themselves known. 

“Aren’t you going to introduce us?” Then another, a playful and teasing edge hidden in her words. 

“You forgot to tell your mom that we were coming, didn’t you?”

Ash having friends is nothing new, he was always the kind of child that could go somewhere and leave with two new friends, but this is something entirely different. Through all of his travels and all the calls back home, he never mentioned having travelling companions! Surely, she would remember if he mentioned them or introduced them to her during their calls, she wouldn’t have forgotten such pretty girls being in her son’s company. 

The only thing the women seem to have in common was their looks however, each one of them with different appearances and taste in fashion. The first girl she saw is vaguely familiar and Delia swears that she has seen her before, but it doesn’t matter now, she supposes since they are being introduced. Her hair is pulled into a high and short side ponytail which completes her sporty look, considering that she is sure that the woman is wearing a bathing suit top with her denim shorts. The outfit is rather revealing, but Delia doesn’t blame her, if she had such a flat stomach and toned abs, she would want to show them off as well. 

“Ah, well… I’m Misty.” The redhead tells her, laughing nervously as she scratches the back of her head. “Sorry if we’re intruding, we thought Ash would remember to tell you about this since we had been talking about it so much.”

Delia turns her head to another woman, this one with a similar athletic look to her clothing, but nothing as benign as a swimmer like Misty. She is dressed head to toe in black, the only breaks in the color being her purple braces on her arms and the cuffs of her baggy pants along with her long fuchsia scarf. Her purple hair is pulled up and away from her smiling face, held back by a yellow hair tie. 

“I’m Janine.” As serious of a girl she seems to be, any intimidation disappears when she gives Delia an excited smile that she can’t help returning. 

She looks up at Ash and he offers her a sheepish smile, obviously still embarrassed about forgetting to tell her about all of this in the first place. Soon enough, all eyes fall to the last woman left, a cute honey blonde, dressed quite fashionably dressed in a red and black outfit topped off with a pink hat. 

“I’m Serena.” She says, voice trailing off as she rubs her arm with her hand. Nervous as she seems to be, it suits her in some odd way, cutting the older edge that she seemed to have over the other girls in her group.

Delia, polite as she always tries to be, can’t help but ask Serena if she is visiting Kanto or if she recently moved. Her clothes, her hair style and her accent above all else point to her not being from here. Unfortunately her accent is not thick enough for Delia to figure out where the other woman is from, so she asks, voice gentle and motherly as she hopes to settle Serena’s nerves. She seems surprised that Delia’s asked her such a direct question, but hurries to answer.

“Ah, I’m from Kalos… I  _ was _ just here to visit, but then I met these guys and decided to stick around.” Serena tells her with a shrug and a much more relaxed smile. 

As sudden as it is, Delia is still excited to see that her son has made so many friends during his journey, especially one’s close enough to leave their towns to travel with him. She claps her hands together, catching everyone’s attention as she does so, and smiles towards each of them, downright beaming with hospitality. 

“Thank you all so much for taking care of my Ash! I know he can be a handful sometimes, but it means the world to me that he has such lovely friends.” Delia tells them before giving the women a polite bow. 

Each of the women scramble to insist that it was no big deal, that they should be thanking her for housing them for the next few weeks. Beside her Mr. Mime makes a soft noise, reassuring and gentle and Delia follows his cue, hearing no part of the girls’ apologies. 

“Please, come in and make yourselves at home!”

Make themselves at home is exactly what the girls do, settling in nicely at Delia’s and quickly becoming a familiar part of the household. 

As nice as Ash’s friends are, eager to help Delia around the house, happy to help her son train in the outskirts of town, it’s not long before Delia realizes that they are more than just “friends.” She has no  _ real _ evidence, but there’s something there with the soft looks, inside jokes between all of them and the time spent between all of them. It’s no matter to her, however. Untraditional is one way to describe whatever it is that they all have between each other, but Ash could have chosen worse, Delia supposes, even if she still has a bit of hesitance at the idea of her son being in any kind of committed relationship. 

_ Just me being protective,  _ Delia tells herself. Even if Ash has always proven that he can take care of himself, she can’t help but worry about her only child like any good mother would. Soon enough her protective edge wears away more and more the longer the girls are with them, Delia learning about them and how they met her son and their professions. 

It feels like any other day this past week with Delia waking up to make breakfast for her and her son and his companions before Ash heads out, only a glance thrown back as he tells his mom where he’ll be training for the day and that he’ll be back late. For a while, Delia was hopeful enough that ‘late’ meant late afternoon, before the sun set and she already had dinner on the stove and the table set, ready for all of them to tuck into dinner together. But after a few nights of waiting until she realized that Ash and whichever of his companions wouldn’t be back in time, Delia learned that Ash had really meant it when he said they would be back late. 

However, still determined to be a good host and doting mother, Delia figured that one way she could make sure they’re eating and taking breaks during their day long training was that she could bring them lunch. None of them complained about it, but a little extra food never hurt anyone, especially not Ash, the young man still having the same voracious appetite he always did.

It’s not a long walk to get to where Ash usually trains, according to Serena and Janine, and Delia can’t ignore the swell of happiness in her chest as she makes her way there. It’s always a nice pick-me-up to take care of Ash and that same motherly pride has begun to latch onto his companions, that same desire to serve as a mother being sated when she cares for the girls. It’s not long before she starts imagining Misty’s surprise at Delia bringing her a handmade lunch as well, surely the girl would get flustered like she always does, a picture of modesty, and relent to Delia’s insistence that it’s not a big deal to cook for her like she does her son. She’s soon pulled out of her thoughts by a long moan that sounds too close for comfort. For a moment, Delia thinks that maybe someone is hurt, there’s plenty of wild pokemon around to attack an unassuming or weak trainer, but it’s not long before that train of thought is derailed. 

“Ngh, Ash…” She quickly recognizes the voice as Misty’s and it doesn’t take much longer for her to realize what they are doing, even if she can’t see them. “Y-You couldn’t even wait until we got b-back?”

Delia can’t make out what Ash says back, his voice too low for her to hear without her risking getting closer. Despite her better judgement telling her to give the two of them their privacy and head back home, to not spy on her son having sex with his… friend, she inches closer to the clearing that they’re in and looks around for them before spotting the two of them against a tree nestled close to the clear blue pond in the clearing. Ash has Misty pressed up against the tree, her hands gripping the rough bark tightly, as he fucks her from behind. Now that she’s closer, Delia can clearly hear the hard crack of skin on skin each time Ash’s hips meet Misty’s ass, each thrust making her ass and thighs jiggle enticingly. Misty’s voice fades back to moans, echoing out into the clearing surrounding them and to Delia. It’s embarrassing, to say the least, when she feels a sharp tingling between her legs and the growing wet spot on her panties as she watches her son pound into Misty, turning her into a bigger and bigger mess by the second if the way the other woman’s legs have started to tremble is any indication. 

Ash slows down for a moment, it almost seems like he’s giving Misty a chance to breathe, but that idea is quickly dashed when Ash reaches down to take hold of Misty’s leg and pull it up until she is standing on one foot with her other leg in the air, hooked over Ash’s shoulder. Neither of them have looked over to where Delia’s hiding, far too wrapped up in each other to do so, but she almost thinks that they might have caught her with how this new position gives her a full view of Misty’s body. Her eyes trail down the other woman’s body, taking in the sight of her small breasts bouncing with each hard thrust, the thin lines of sweat slipping down her pale skin and the soft ginger curls above her pussy, the hair dark with sweat at this point. Delia can’t tear her eyes away from the other girl’s pussy, though. It’s almost hypnotic, watching her son’s cock push into her over and over and seeing the way her pussy gushes around him, her slick trailing down the smooth insides of her thigh. 

It’s impossible to ignore the warmth building in her stomach, branching out to the rest of her body the longer she sits there and watches the two of them fuck like animals, out in the middle of the clearing. There’s something so obscene and exciting, a thrill shooting down her back at the thought that someone could find them there. Maybe it would be someone from town, someone that would immediately recognize Delia and her son, piecing together that she is depraved enough to spy on Ash while he has sex with one of his friends. She feels herself growing wetter at the thought, but under it all, all the heat and excitement, the electricity in her skin, she can feel something dark curling up and twisting in her gut. It makes her chest clench and tamps down on the fire in her inside of fueling it. Soon enough she’s not enjoying the show, but rather wishing that was her, pressed up against a tree, being fucked senseless by her son until she’s trembling and crying out his name.

_ Am I… jealous?  _ She shakes her head, as if hoping that it will clear her mind of those kinds of thoughts.  _ No… it’s just been a while since… I just want to have sex again! _

She continues to reassure herself, insisting that she would have had this response if she had walked in on anyone having sex, not just because it’s  _ her _ son having sex with someone… that isn’t her. Before she can start up her next string of arguments, her thoughts are interrupted by a particularly loud moan from Misty followed by her crying out; “I’m cumming!”

That’s all Delia needs before she hurries to stand, not fast enough to alert the pair, but quick enough that she doesn’t stick around to see Ash finish, a thought that plagues her during her entire walk back into Pallet Town. She makes it home okay, just before the sun begins to set, even though she hadn’t been paying much attention to her path since her mind was flooded with images of her son cumming. Thoughts of his cum pouring into Misty’s pussy, just to slip out of her seconds after, the face that he makes when he cums, everything. Luckily, she gets a hold of herself enough to convince the other girls that she’s just fine before she hurries to the kitchen to start on dinner. 

By the time Ash and Misty get home, the sun has set on Pallet Town and Delia is far more in control of herself, able to slip on her mask of being an oblivious mother, unaware of what her son gets up to when he is supposed to be training. Now that she knows, however, she can’t stop noticing the little things about her son and Misty. The way they look at each other, sly smiles and soft glances thrown over dinner, it’s enough to make those thought pick up in her mind once more about how it should be  _ her _ that Ash is paying that kind of attention to and once again, Delia has to argue with herself until everyone has headed off to bed, giving her the quiet and privacy she needs to relieve herself. 

She tries to pretend that she isn’t thinking of Ash when she cums, but it only becomes harder to lie to herself. 

Try as she might, Delia can’t stop thinking about what she witnessed the day before and when Ash left with Serena early the next morning, she couldn’t stop the swarm of perverted thoughts that swirled in her mind. Wondering if Ash got up to the same kind of things with his other companions, hopes to catch them, and of course her persistent jealousy at the situation. It doesn’t matter either way, both her jealousy and the rational part of her brain insisting that maybe she shouldn’t go willfully spying on her son are ignored as Delia decides to “prepare lunch” for Ash and Serena, knowing that she has different intentions. 

She makes sure to take her time as she prepares their food, wanting to give her son and his friend ample time to get past any real training they might do, but also to give herself a believable cover with the other girls in the house. It’ll do her no good if they catch on to what she is doing, but she doubts anyone as respectable as Ash’s companions are would think that Delia is going off to fulfill a hidden voyeuristic desire. Once she is outside, it feels like Delia can’t move fast enough. 

She is still careful not to draw any suspicion her way, but despite the way her lungs burn and she sweats under her clothes, she still can’t make herself slow down once she is in the tall grass outside of Pallet Town. However, it is not long before she is almost doubled over due to her exertion, her chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath. Despite the consequences of sudden physical activity, she’s quickly rewarded when she hears a familiar voice wrapped in an unfamiliar accent. Delia does her best to catch her breath faster so that she can follow Serena’s voice to the same clearing from the day before. For as inappropriate as she is being, Delia can’t help the way her brow furrows with worry when she realizes that Ash has been doing this in the same place so frequently. What if someone else had found them?

Her concern melts away once she sees the compromising position As has Serena in, however. Rather than being against a tree, Ash is on top of her near the clearing’s pond, his large build completely overshadowing her smaller one while he has her legs pushed up and thrown over his shoulders as he fucks her roughly. Even if Ash is sparing her no mercy with each hard thrust, it is impossible to ignore how much Serena is enjoying the treatment, crying out loudly, her honey sweet voice breaking under her pleasure every once in a while. It’s like Misty all over again. 

With the young girl’s legs pushed open, Delia can watch as her pussy flexes around her son’s cock, straining to take something as big as him, but Serena’s voice doesn’t reveal any struggle on her end as she continues to cry out for him. 

“O-Oh~ Ash! Harder, p-please!”

Delia shivers when she feels that same strong tingling start between her legs as her skin becomes hotter and hotter, turning her into a livewire, raw and exposed as she watches the two of them. Delia presses her thighs together tightly, trying to relieve some of the pressure building between her legs, letting out a quiet and breathy moan as she presses down against her clit. She can feel how damp her panties are already as she continues to watch the young couple and she can’t help but wonder when was the last time she was so excited like this, how it’s been so long since she’s been fucked how Ash has been fucking his eager companions. Once more, that burning envy mixes in with her lust, and leaves her head swimming with the thought of Ash fucking her so roughly, being so excited to fuck his own mother. Delia groans at the thought, her head rolling back as she closes her eyes to better imagine the two of them. It’s hard, however, to keep her eyes turned away from the show in front of her and opens them once more to keep watching Ash and Serena. 

She watches as Serena wraps her arms around Ash’s neck, pulling him down into a passionate kiss as her body goes rigid under him as she cums. It’s not much longer after that Ash pulls back from their kiss with a low groan, one that Delia’s body can’t help but react to, her pussy getting even wetter in her panties as she listens to her son getting off. In this position, she can clearly watch how Serena’s glistening pussy is flooded with Ash’s cum, soon mixing with Serena’s slick and overflowing around Ash’s thick cock to pool at the ground underneath them. Delia can’t hear Serena moaning anymore, only small desperate whimpers coming from the young woman now as she bucks her hips in small movements, trying to draw Ash’s cock deeper into her. 

Like last time, Delia knows that she can’t stick around for too long. She doesn’t want to risk getting caught, peeping on them like some sick pervert, but there’s a little voice in the back of her head saying that she should stick around and see how much further they go, if Ash and Serena are going to go for another round. She can’t imagine having enough energy to go again after being fucked as thoroughly as Serena, but Delia’s not as young as she used to be either. Besides, it’s not worth getting caught, she decides as she rises to her feet silently, quickly turning around to find her way back to the trail. 

The sun doesn’t set on her this time around, making it to Pallet Town by the time the sun begins its descent behind the horizon. Still so caught up in what she witnessed not long ago, Delia doesn’t notice the strange look Janine gives her when she gets back, her curious eyes and perk brow not given a second thought as she heads to the kitchen to start dinner. 

“You aren’t that sneaky, so why don’t you just admit it already?” Janine’s voice cuts through Delia, sharp and quick, chilling her to the bone to leave her frozen in their wake. Delia steels her nerves before facing the other woman, hoping that the smile plastered across her face was convincing enough. 

“I’m not sure what you mean?”

“You don’t have to play dumb with me.” She offers with a kind smile, contrasting her accusatory tone. She steps closer until they are chest to chest and part of Delia has some hope that there’s  _ something _ here despite the fear and adrenaline coursing through her veins. “I know you’ve been going to watch Ash have sex.” 

Delia fights the shiver that crawls up her back, her body reacting all too easily to Janine’s voice. She should be horrified that someone managed to find out, but there’s no disgust in Janine’s eyes, no judgement to be seen. On the contrary, the young woman’s eyes are brimming with excitement it seems. Janine’s arm moves forward, her fingers ghosting over her skin as they trail up her arm, a pleasant tingle following them. 

“I was thinking, since you’re so interested…” She tells her, leaning in closer to Delia as she trails off. She follows suit, leaning in until their lips are almost touching, hypnotized and hanging onto Janine’s every word. “Why don’t you join us?”

It’s not an excuse, but it is how Delia ends up in her bed that night, crowded by three other women, each of them stripped down. While the air in her bedroom is still, the tension in the room thick enough to cut, there’s something electric about it.

Ash is at the end of the bed, staring her down hungrily, and Delia feels like prey in the eyes of her predator as he walks closer and closer, his hand reaching out to touch her. She releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding when Ash’s hand meets her shoulder, his touch reassuring her and making her relax under his familiar touch. He doesn’t waste any time clambering between her legs, still as over excited as he always is, like an overgrown Growlithe. Delia laughs and it’s as if the tension in the air vanishes and she relaxes further, pulling away from Ash’s hand to lie back on the bed. 

“What’s so funny?” Ash asks, face falling as his cheeks flush pink. She can see Misty shaking her head at his antics from her peripheral vision. 

“It’s nothing, dear. I’m just excited.” She tells him, happy to see how he perks up at her words before he leans down to press their lips together. 

Ash can barely wait to ease his mother into the kiss before he’s dragging the tip of his tongue over her lips, begging for her to open her mouth so he can dive in and explore. Delia sighs against his mouth before petting her lips, moaning softly when their tongues meet, gelding over one another as they slip past each other. It doesn't take much for Ash to overwhelm his mother, his eagerness overshadowing any hesitation on her end, melting into desire as she lets her son take the lead, doing whatever he likes to her. It’s not easy for her to focus on their kiss either, not when she can feel Ash’s hard cock pressing against her inner thigh, warmed skin rubbing against her thigh every once in while when he bucks against her. With another roll of his hips, his cock rubs over her slit, pushing just past her lips to bump against her clit, his shaft dragging over the sensitive spot when Ash decides to actually rut against her. 

He swallows the moan that falls from Delia’s lips before she turns her head, pulling away to take a deep, shuddering breath at the sensation. Ash moves lower, kissing along her jaw and down her neck, stopping to nip at the thin skin over her jugular, making his mother hiss in shock rather than serious pain. She feels his hands on her hips, giving her soft body a gentle squeeze before they move up the smooth expanse of her stomach, up to her chest to squeeze her breasts playfully. 

“Ngh-” She groans, her voice breaking when Ash moves his hands forward to pinch at her nipples, rolling the hard pink buds between his fingers. He pinches harder for a second, testing the waters with Delia before he decides that she can take a bit of rough treatment and pinches them harder, letting her moans wash over him as she tosses her head back against her pillow. Nice as it is, being warmed up like this when it’s been so long since the last time she has done this, Delia can’t wait any longer, already dripping wet and ready for more. 

“A-Ash, I want, ahh, m-more! Please~” It’s painfully embarrassing to be begging to be fucked, and by her son no less, but he takes her words to heart. With another heated kiss to her sweat slicked skin, Ash sits up and takes her legs in hand, opening them wider to put his mother’s hairy pussy on display. Delai fights the urge to cover herself up, pushing past the embarrassment she feels knowing that the other girls are also looking at her, staring down at her pink, glistening folds. 

“Mmm, usually Ash makes us beg,” Misty says, voice high and teasing, even while her hand slips between her legs to rub at her own pussy. “But you  _ are  _ special after all.”

The other girls giggle along with their companion, but Delia couldn’t care one bit, not too focused one what she has said once Ash pushes the head of his cock into her, carefully venturing forward, inch by delicious inch. She can hardly suppress her moans from how full she already feels, being split open on her son’s thick cock like this, her hand drifting down to her stomach where steady pressure is building as he fills up her pussy. Delia lets out a deep groan when Ash bottoms out, his cock kissing her cervix, volume picking up as he pulls out only to thrust back into her. It’s not too long before Ash finds his stride, fucking her at a harder with each stroke, each hot drag of his cock over her inner walls. 

Ash leans down, releasing her legs to let them wrap around his waist while he braces himself on his hands against the mattress. He opens his eyes to look down at his mom, watches as her mouth hangs open, each of her wanton moans mingling with his deep groans and grunts, her eyes squeezed closed in pleasure and her flushed cheeks, shining with a thin sheen of sweat that her hair has started to stick to. He feels her pussy clench, clamping down around him and he tips his head back and curses while her legs tighten their hold on him, pushing him deeper into his mother as she cries out, cumming around his cock. Ash follows closely behind her, his stomach tightening and toes curling as he cums inside of Delia, his cum soon spilling out and onto the bed below. He’s kind enough to give his mom a moment to collect herself, waiting under her chest isn’t heaving and her eyes come back into focus, as she comes down from her high. 

Ash smiles down at her, a playful glint in his dark eyes, before he rolls his hips, pushing deeper into his mom, hoping to goad her into another round. Delia winces, her hiss fading into an exhausted moan as she lightly taps her son’s strong arm. 

“I’m not as young as I used to be, Ash.” She says, giving him a tired, but happy smile. He returns the smile, his brows turning upwards in a silent apology as he pulls out of her, a loud  _ squelch  _ echoing out around them as his cum is drawn out of her as well. He’s not left waiting for long, Janine moving forward to push Ash down onto the bed, hurriedly straddling his hips. She teases him for a moment, rubbing her wet, hairy pussy over his shaft, warming herself up to take her son’s cock. Exhausted as she is, Delia can feel that familiar heat settling in her belly again as she watches Janine line up Ash’s cock to her entrance and push her hips down and lift them back up. 

It’s impossible to tear her eyes away from the show in front of her, just like all the times before, sitting and watching in the brush of the clearing, but even better. A wet slapping noise quickly starts up and fills the room along with Janine and Ash’s moans, becoming so entangled that it’s difficult to differentiate who’s moans are who’s. Soon enough, she feels two sets of arms encircling her and soft breasts pressed against her shoulders as Serena and Misty hug her.

“If you’re exhausted now, you might want to take a nap.” Misty tells her, her voice much softer this time, her suggestion genuine.

“Yeah,” Serena says. “It always takes Ash a couple of rounds to tire himself out. We’ve got a lot more ahead of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far please consider leaving a kudos or comment! feel free to hang out with me on twitter [@cesspitshrine!](https://twitter.com/cesspitshrine)


End file.
